


Water Games

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Language, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: You convince Bill to go "swimming" in the hotel pool.
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Water Games

**Author's Note:**

> please send me some requests or ideas either on here or on tumblr @/tenchsbitch .. I only have two things in my drafts right now😭

You threw yourself onto the twin bed in your room. You invited Holden and Bill to join you. Bill took a few beers from the small fridge and shared them with you and Holden. “Thanks,” the two of you say to Bill, who took his spot in a chair across from Holden at the small table in the hotel room. 

You listened as the men took turns discussing the latest interview. You gave up trying to tune them out. You rolled over on your side and propped your head up on your arm to see them. You studied Bill’s face and his facial expressions as Holden shared his fascination in the work the BSU was doing. You quickly grew bored of the conversation. “Do you guys talk about anything else?” You laugh. Holden glared back at you and Bill scoffed while rolling his eyes. 

“Come on. Let’s go do something.” You groaned.

“Okay, we could—“ Bill started.

“No.” You cut him off. “Your idea of doing something is finding the cheapest bar with the best liquor.” He crossed his arms in denial. “I mean something fun, where we’re not sitting around talking about murderers.” 

The three of you sit in silence, thinking of something to do in the prosaic town. You spoke up with an idea, “there’s a pool outside… and I brought my bathing suit.” 

The men give each other a look as if to ask ‘is she serious?’ 

Holden looks at you with a fixed facial expression. “Y/n, what about us?” He waves his hand between him and Bill. 

You shoot them a judgmental look. “You guys don’t bring swimwear when you go to a hotel?” You roll your eyes when their response is a shrug of their shoulders. “Oh my god, just wear what you have under your suit.” He blushes at the suggestion while Bill continues to nurse his beer, trying not to let the image of you in a swimsuit flood his brain. 

“It beats staying in this room all night.” Bill says. He smashed his burning cigarette down into the ashtray before standing up from the chair with a grunt. 

“Okay…?” Holden squints his eyes in his partner’s direction. “We’ll meet you down there I guess.” Holden and Bill leave you in your room to get ready.

You quickly change into your bathing suit and put some clothes on over it for the walk downstairs. You weren’t quite ready to swim so instead, you sprawled out on a plastic chair, watching the sunset and waiting for your company to join you. The pool was empty of any other people. 

You heard chatter coming from the metal staircase and opened your eyes to see Holden and Bill awkwardly stepping down. The footsteps got closer. “You’re not swimming.” Bill towered over you with his sunglasses on. 

“And here I thought Holden was our Sherlock Holmes.” You stare back into his eyes. “Besides, I was waiting on you guys.” You stood up off of the cheap pool chair and strutted towards the pool’s steps. You sank your feet in and slowly walked down until your feet hit the last step and you dived in. Coming up for air, you saw to two agents watching you. “Are you coming in?” You smiled through wet lips. 

“Actually, we came down here to tell you we’re going to go meet with Detective Bartlett about this case. I have some new theories I think he’d be interested in.” Holden spoke.

You flapped your arms in the water, “you guys are going to leave me here? I thought we were going to do something fun.” You griped. 

“That is Holden’s idea of fun, y/n.” Bill pursed his lips. “But I suppose he could handle himself if you really want someone to stay with you.” Holden looked offended. “I’m not swimming with you though.” He added.

“Bill.” Holden argued, “you’re not going?”

“No, I’ll stay here. You can still go.” 

“Fine.” You’re pretty sure you heard Holden murmur the word “pussy” before he left, but neither you nor Bill called him out on it, just looked at each other with amusement in your eyes. 

Bill sat in a chair, closing his eyes to finally relax. He put on his sunglasses as the sun went down to help fight the way his eyes were attracted to your sun and water soaked body. That didn’t work though. Even with his eyes closed, he could see your body in his imagination. He pictured you in your swimsuit, you s/c legs basking in the sun and an inviting smile on your face. Bill was fighting back a stubborn erection when he felt water splash his feet and soaking the bottoms of his pants. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know it was you. He faked an annoyed groan. “What?” He leaned his head up to settle his eyes on you. 

You had your arms folded on the concrete and your head resting on top of them. “Come swim with me.” You gave him your best puppy dog eyes, which was definitely more welcome than the glares he got from Holden. 

He leaned his head back down. “I told you earlier I wasn’t gonna swim with you.” 

“Tench, come on.” You whined. “Don’t make me come get you.” 

Bill laughed at the thought. “You wouldn’t.” He heard the subtle movements of the water, but didn’t think anything of it until his shirt suddenly became soaked. You carried as much water with you as you could in your hands and dropped it on the FBI agent. “What the fuck?” Bill sprung up from the relaxed position. His scowl quickly turned into a smirk when he saw your smile. “Oh, I’m gonna get you back for that.” 

He started unbuttoning his shirt. You took the time to run and jump back into the pool. Next was his undershirt and then his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He did his best to run down the steps in the water and caught up with you, grabbing you by the waist. You released a squeal and he used the opportunity to splash water onto you. “Bill!” You screamed at him with a wide grin on your face. 

“You started it!” He laughed back. Before he even knew what he was doing, his lips crashed into yours. Your natural response was to push him away, not because you didn’t want to kiss, but because it was unexpected. He backed up when he felt the indifference on your end. “I— I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that.” 

He turned around to leave the pool, but you grabbed him by the arm. “No, it’s okay. Stay.” You pulled him back. He was hesitant at first, but eventually followed your grasp back into your arms. “I was just surprised. I wasn’t expecting it.” Your hands intertwined behind his neck. Your eyes darted back and forth between his lips and his piercing blue eyes. “I want you to kiss me again.” You said honestly. 

Bill didn’t need to be asked twice. His lips were back on yours and this time you didn’t pull away. Instead, you held his head in place and leaned into the kiss. Bill’s hands stayed frozen on your hips, keeping you away from his growing erection. You shied away from his kiss and he was worried how you would react to that part of him now. Your foot kept running up the side of his leg, asking for more physical contact. 

This time, Bill pulled away from the kiss, causing you to release a whine. Bill bit at your earlobe and then your neck, making you buck your hips into his and he retracted. “I want you.” You breathed into his ear. 

His lips reconnected with yours to keep from talking, afraid he’d say something wrong. You jerked your hips into his, this time feeling his cock brush up against your thigh and both of you moaned into one another’s mouth. Your lips popped apart. “Mmm” you moan again. “You’re so hard.” You slid your hand down to the flap of his boxers and worked your hand in to stroke his cock. You pulled his cock free of his boxers. Bill’s eyes closed and his head fell back. 

“Fuck.” Bill thrusted into your hand. “I want to fuck you.” He meant it as a question, like a plea. “I need you.” He hesitated. “Can I touch you?” His hand left your hip and his fingers trailed up your side, coming close to your chest. You can almost feel the heat from his hand even though it’s inches away from actually making contact. You nod a ‘yes’ and Bill’s response was to lay his hand over your bikini top. Your hands reached behind your back to release your breasts from the clothing. You watched the fabric float away by the ripples in the water.

Bill’s hands returned to your boobs. He squeezed them gently and you pushed your body closed to his as his lips connected with yours. His tongue tapped at your bottom lip. 

The attention Bill was giving to your breasts, distracted you from your job with his cock. You didn’t realize that you had stopped stroking his cock and your hand was just lightly gripping him while Bill bucked his hips into your weak grasp. When you came to your senses, your grip tightened slightly and you rubbed a thumb over the tip of his cock. “Bill, I want you to fuck me.” He let go of you and guided your hand off of his dick so that he could remove his boxers. They floated away somewhere with your top. 

Bill turned you around and pushed you up against the wall of the pool, making you bend your back so that your ass was against him. His hard cock poked against your pussy through the fabric of you bikini bottoms. His hands gripped the waistband and pulled them down your legs. You kicked them off. 

Bill slid his hard length inside of yo in one thrust. “Oh!” You gasped. Your pussy clenched around him trying to get used to his impressive size. 

He didn’t move inside of you. “Bill, why aren’t you moving?” 

He groaned, “you feel so good, don’t move.” He instructed. “Jesus Christ, you’re so much better than I imagined.” His mouth bit at your shoulder, holding your hips in place. His cock pulsed inside of you. 

You wanted to reach back and encourage him to start fucking you, but with the angle and the water, it was hard to move at all. “Bill, please, I—“

“Shhhh.” He hushed you. His hand moved from your hip and up to grope you tits. The contact made your pussy squeeze his cock and Bill moved only slightly by accident. “I’m going to touch you, but I want you to stay still.” A mixture of sweat and pool water dripped on your back. 

His large hands traveled against your stomach and down to your pussy. Your breath caught in your throat when his fingers found your clit. He anticipates the reaction you’d have by tightening his grip on your hip, keeping you from moving. “Holy fuck, Bill.” You pant. His fingers find a rhythm in the circular movements he made on your clit. Your cunt continued to squeeze around Bill’s hard cock until the squeezing became strong pulses. You were tense and you craved a release. Bill could feel it around his cock. 

“Are you ready?” Bill whispered in your ear. “You’ve been such a good girl for me. I’ll give you what you want.” He started to pull out just to thrust roughly back in, making you moan loudly. “Fuck” He groaned. His cock hit deep into you. He continued to rub your clit while he thrusted. 

“Oh my god, Bill.” You gasped. “I’m so close. I’m gonna cum.” 

“Fuck, y/n, cum on my cock.” Bill demanded and you let go. Your cunt spasms around him. He thrusts through your orgasm until you’ve stopped twitching around him. He pulled out. “Turn around.” He told you and you did, only to be pushed back against the pool wall. He positioned his cock back to your pussy. He slowly put his cock into your sore pussy. 

“Fuck, Tench, you feel so good. You’re so big. I’ve wanted this for so long.” You confess while Bill’s tongue and teeth are on your neck. 

“Y/n.” He moans into your skin. “Look at all these windows.” Bill looks around to the windows surrounding the pool. Some of them had silhouettes of curtains and lamps and people, while others were dark. The LED lights outside illuminated your active wet bodies. “Anyone could see us right now. All they have to do is look out here and they’d see you and that beautiful fucking face you make when you cum.” The thought of being caught by someone turned you on more than you cared to admit. 

His hands moved quickly up and down your sides and then squeezing on your tits. And then back down to your clit, helping you come to your second orgasm. “Oh, Bill!” You felt yourself getting close again. His fingers worked in circles on your clit, the contact making you clench hard around his hard cock. Your legs shook in the cold water. You came again, spilling out around Bill’s dick. 

“Oh, fuck.” He stifled a moan against you lips. His thrusts became sporadic and he found it hard to breathe steadily. He was barely able to pull out before his cum spurt out and his your stomach before separating in the water. He jerked himself off, expelling his cum out into the water. 

The two of you swam around looking for your clothes before getting out and wrapping up in towels. “That was so much better than sitting around talking about cases.” Bill admitted.


End file.
